Fine
by supertighthugs
Summary: Nine Year old Tonks has been Orphaned not more than a year ago, but now her Guardian Sirius Black is thrown into prison. Who will take her in? The nobel house of Black? What about her Malfoy relations? Read and find out, interesting spin on how the Minist


Nymphadora sat sourly in a chair. She had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Do I get to talk to him?" She asked, coolly.

"I am sorry he's been taken into custody. He's already at Azkaban." A ministry official said.

"This is ridiculous, Sirius didn't kill anyone." She said, sharply.

"Is there anything that you know?" The official said.

"She's already been through hours of interrogations. Stop asking her questions." The Minister of Magic said walking through the door. Tonks stared blankly at him

"We have found a home for you Miss Tonks." He said nicely, to her. He crouched down and smiled at her. Nymphadora stared coolly. "It's with your father's family, The Tonks, your grandmother." He said softly. She squirmed in her chair

"I don't want to live with them." She said, softly, her eyes were wide. "I haven't seen them since dad died." She swallowed. She also didn't like her dad and didn't want to be with anyone else like him. "Isn't there anywhere else I could go?"

"It will be alright, there very nice people." The Minister said.

"No I am sure they aren't, they are muggles, I don't want to live with them." Nymphadora said. She pulled a strand of her shoulder length pink hair and put it behind her ear. "Listen I can't, my Dad, he wasn't ok." She said, pleadingly.

"I know but there's no reason for us to believe that they are like your dad." The Minister said. He smiled, "We've had Aurors watching them and they seem alright, they have another son a few years older than you and they are safe." The Minister said, softly. Tonks stared at him. "You will be in school soon and then you will only have to stay there for summers. It will be alright. I am sure you will like them. I've talked to your Grandmother she's a good person." Nymphadora stared, at him. She was so just emotionally spent.

"What about my mum's family? Aunt Bella, or Cissa? Or my Grandparents?" She said, she looked very little and childish in the large metal chair. Nymphadora swallowed. The Minister frowned and looked down.

"You have to go to your grandparents first." He said, softly. "It's the rules. Your Aunt Bella is in prison, and your Aunt Cissa is married to a suspected death eater," He said making something up. "Its safer for you if your with your muggle family." Tonks pulled her legs up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her knee. "Your Grandmother is outside would you like me to bring her in?" Tonks sighed. She wiped her eyes and swallowed. "You should change your hair back to its natural color." He said standing up.

"Why?" Tonks said sharply.

"Because their muggles, they won't be used to it." The Minister said, absentmindedly.

"No!" Tonks snapped. She glared at him. "No I won't"

"Minister, we really should get the muggles out of the ministry building or were going to have to wipe their memory." The Minister nodded. Another man walked in and talked to him. Tonks was momentarily forgotten. She swallowed again and wiped her eyes. One of the Aurors walked over to her. But Tonks looked past him to the Minister. They were talking in low tones as if she couldn't hear.

"This is wrong. We cant just leave her with those muggles. You know how her father was, you read the reports." One of the Aurors said sharply.

"What and were supposed to leave her with the Blacks? Or the Malfoys?!" The Minister hissed. Tonks watched intently trying to see why indeed she would have Aurors on her adoption case. "She's a Metamorphagus!" He hissed. "You know how dangerous that would be in the likes of _them_?"

"Don't be ridiculous you know who died, hes gone."

"Better safe than sorry"

"It's this girls life your speaking of."  
"I'm the Minister of Magic, it is my job to protect my citizens. She will be a danger if she's left to her family's hands."

"She's a child!"

"It will be ok." He the auror standing in front of her said, softly. "Why wont you change it." He asked. Tonks stared up at him. "I like brunettes." Tonks looked up at him confused not listening to him.

"What?" She almost snapped annoyed that she couldn't see or hear the quarrel over her. Was she really a danger to society. Tonks was so confused. She wanted to cry again.

"Your hair, why wont you change it to your natural color?" He said softly crouching in front of her.

"My mom," Tonks said softly. "Before she died she said for me to wear pink," She said honestly. Nymphadora pursed her lips. The Auror looked down on her and smiled softly. He waved his wand and over her wrist landed a leather bracelet in pink.

"For you mom," He said ruffling her hair. He knelt down and smiled at her. "Just for when your around the muggles, besides, from what I see their not to fond of your mum, your hairs an easy target." He said softly. He looked at the little girl for a long moment then said "and this way its your secret, they cant complain about a bracelet." He said gently. Tonks stared at the bracelet she ran a finger across the carving. She nodded. "You will be alright, just deal with it one day at a time, fight you battles if you must, but make sure their ones you can win." Nymphadora nodded her head still down. She wiped her eyes again and sighed. She looked up at him her hair bleaching back to brown. She looked exactly like her mother but with glint in her eye. "That's a girl, don't you let them break your spirit, and it's what makes you special. That and your ridiculously talented, metamorphs are few and far between." He said with a smile. Nymphadora swallowed. She put on firm face. "It's just something you have to do. You have to live with them, there's nothing you can do about it right now." Tonks nodded. He smiled down at her. "I'll keep an eye out for you, one of these days you will be a brilliant witch, and just hold out till you can get out." Tonks swallowed all her emotions and sighed.

"I'm fine." She said softly. The Auror nodded. She looked up and forced a smile.

"Ah good work Michael." The Minister said walking away from the squabble "You're a good auror to even deal with kids." He slapped the auror on his shoulder. "Are you alright Nymphadora?" She looked up at him. She stood up and dusted off her somewhat shabby pants.

"I'm fine." She said, solidly. Both of the men believed her. The girl looked instantly older like her jaded childhood was gone. She smiled grimly. "Where's my Grandparents, I would like to see them now." She said, she nearly choked but smiled again. She followed him down the halls. The Minister was walking fast talking to advisors and important officials. Nymphadora was following closely but was having to run every few steps. She saw her muggles. Tonks looked down and stopped momentarily gathering her thoughts. By the time she looked up the minister was talking to them. Nymphadora ran to catch up. Her feet caught on each other and she tripped. The muggle man rolled his eyes. The woman reached down and held out a hand.

"Dora? Blimey are you alright?" She said, blankly. Tonks looked up at the man, then to the Auror Michael who was staring disgusted at the muggles. The auror looked at Nymphadora and smiled firmly. She swallowed.

"I'm fine." She said, she looked at the floor and scrunched up her face wanting to put her head in her arms and cry.

"She's fine." The Auror said, putting a hand under her arm. He pulled her up. She gritted her teeth and smiled meekly.

"Yeah, I am fine." She said solidly.


End file.
